For You
by Suki90
Summary: He stroked gently the hand he was holding; careful not to wake her up as his mind got lost in all those moments he had lived with his master, with this lady who enchanted him since the first time saw her. But every time he relived them, they were always suddenly stained with an intense red color.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Fate/Prototype, all rights reserved by Nasu.

* * *

 **Author:** Suki90  
 **Series:** Fate/Prototype  
 **Title:** For You  
 **Pairing:** Arthur Pendragon (Saber) x Ayaka Sajyou

* * *

Sitting in the only chair in the room, he watched her sleep with devotion as he has been doing lately. With his greenish gaze he traced her features carefully, as if looking for something new that he had not seen before; but he didn't care if there was nothing different about her, he just wanted to look at Ayaka for eternity.

With a lot of gentleness, he took one of her hands and stroked it carefully, trying not to wake her up with his act; and while he get lost in that pleasant sensation, his mind traveled to the moments he had lived with his mistress until then.

Ayaka had just delighted him.

To be honest, he never imagined he could feel that way for the little girl he met eight years ago, when he participated in the previous Holy War under the orders of her older sister; he was glad it did though, and that it was Ayaka who woke up that beautiful feeling.

He treasured every minute he spent with her, from the smallest interaction to the long talks they held before going to sleep. They were precious and beautiful memories; invaluable. But lately, every time he relived those memories, they ended up being bathed in an intense red color, which came from someone he knew perfectly.

Emerging abruptly from his thoughts, the emerald-eyed one stared at the brown-haired girl.

"Damn it..." he cursed under his breath, trying to erase that awful image his mind produced.

What he wanted the most was to protect her, so why it seemed like an impossible? Why did Ayaka have to go through all this pain?

Quickly he tightened his grip on Ayaka's hand, he was afraid of stop feeling her warmth and pulse forever.

"Saber..." the girl whispered in her dreams, squeezing her servant's hand slightly, soothing the blond guy with green eyes that veiled her dream.

 _ **"If you're so interested in her..."**_

The servant suddenly remembered.

 _ **Pointing at his back, he says "Let's meet at the train station behind these buildings at 12:00 A.M. within seven days."**_

 _ **Defensively, Saber responds with hostility "What would I have to talk to you about Ayaka?"**_

 _ **"If you want the girl to live, you'll come." and after that he disappeared as fast as he appeared, leaving a nervous and anxious Saber completely alone.**_

Arthur wondered several times what Archer was up to, but whatever it was couldn't be anything good. Although, it was about Ayaka, and it wasn't a secret to anyone the interest he had in her. He had made it very clear the time he interrupted them in her classroom.

Of course that made him angry. It might sound selfish, but he didn't want to share the love of the chestnut with anyone. He longed to have that affection for himself and for no one else.

Fortunately for himself, the blue-eyed girl returned with the same intensity the feelings he professed her.

Arthur laid a light kiss on the back of her hand and laid it carefully on her bed. He took his coat and slipped out of the room. It was about time.

Ready, he disappeared from the Sajyou residence to appear seconds later at the train station where Archer had summoned him.

" _Where could he be…?_ " he asked himself as he gazed cautiously the alone area.

The servant of the Saber class waited a few minutes there, doing nothing but inspecting with his eyes. It was not until a few seconds later that he could hear slight footsteps, which became stronger as they approached him.

Focusing on the ladder on the other side of the road, he finally saw the red-eyed spirit who was not only his greatest rival in battle, but in other fields as well. Of course, one of those wars was already won.

Without saying anything, they were both on the edge of the sidewalk.

With a mocking smile, the crimson-eyed boy decided to speak first. "It's been a while, Holy Sword Wielder. Hasn't it been seven days since we last met?" he began, looking at Saber. "Ha, you sure don't like to talk." he said without any interest before he began to walk, making King Arthur follow him. "Ayaka Sajyou only has three more days to live, right?

"Ugh…" was the only thing Arthur let out of his mouth while he listened.

Archer, knowing that this comment had annoyed the legendary king, continued with his speech, "You know? My master told me to simply watch you both as you perish eventually, but..." not finishing what he was saying, he took out of his pocket a flask of blue liquid, surprising and annoying the blond even more. He knew what that was...

That bottle...

Stopping his pace, getting the bearer of the legendary sword do the same, the carmine-eyed smiled; "If you want it, come get it." he said, staring straight ahead.

Frowning, the legendary king glared at the other great king. There was no need to say anything else, their eyes told it all. Archer knew that Saber was aware of what the liquid was and that was why he tempted him; even if it was for the woman who had stolen both of their hearts he was not going to give it that easily. He was eager to fight with him to finally show to everyone that he was the strongest of all the servants and epic heroes.

So if that little English boy wanted to save his precious mistress, he should beat him first.

A few seconds later, the train passed quickly and interposed itself between them, giving the Englishman a limited time to decide what to do. But as he made up his mind, the one with a mocking and arrogant smile changed his armor. His golden armor was finally in place.

" _This is risky, but ..._ " waiting for the train to finish, Arthur finally decided and put on his blue and silver armor, " _if it's for you Ayaka... then I will not hesitate a second!_ " he said in his mind as he launched himself against Archer to start an epic battle between two powerful kings who would not stop until their opponent couldn't move a finger...

Or end up dead.

* * *

 **Suki** : Sorry if I have a lot of grammar mistakes, English isn't my mother language and I'm not always sure how I should write some sentences. Anyways, I loved Fate/Prototype, and of course I ended loving Arthur, it is a shame we don't have a series with this since Nasu never finished it.

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Fate/Prototype, all rights reserved by Nasu.

* * *

 **Author:** Suki90  
 **Series:** Fate/Prototype  
 **Title:** For You  
 **Pairing:** Arthur Pendragon (Saber) x Ayaka Sajyou

* * *

Despite being badly wounded and very weak, the legendary King Arthur, known as Saber by many, finally arrived at the residence where his mistress lay in her bed, trying to withstand the pain that the poison inside her body produced.

The battle was brutal; Archer was without any doubt a formidable warrior since he was able to deal with his Excalibur. Nevertheless, his desire to save the precious life of the young woman who he now had before him was much stronger, and for that reason the victory was granted to him.

"Hold on a little more, Ayaka." Arthur whispered after shedding off his armor. He carefully uncorked the bottle, took the brown-haired girl in his arms and offered it to her, "Look, here's the antidote... you must take it..." he said.

The answer never came though, something that of course didn't surprise Saber. He understood pretty well that Ayaka was just as or even more tired than he was because of fighting the poison inside her body for several days. And the worst of all was that she was already reaching her limit.

"I have no choice." he whispered to himself. "I'm sorry, Ayaka, but I can't wait for you to wake up." The blond-haired young man took the content of the bottle and then joined his lips with hers, taking extreme care not to swallow or spill the antidote that would surely save the life of his mistress.

To say this situation didn't make him nervous was a great fallacy. Although he was only providing the cure for the young woman with brown hair, his lips were connected to hers at the end, and that made his cheeks pale in a soft pink.

Finally, having passed all the liquid that he sipped, the ancient King of England separated his lips from those of the Japanese girl and waited for the antidote to take effect.

He carefully laid her back on the bed so she could rest. He also needed a rest, so he decided to get out of the room. However, when he was about to leave, something stopped him.

"Why are you ... so hurt?" she asked weakly as she held as much as she could his wrist.

"Ayaka...!" the Englishman exclaimed before turning back to her, "You woke up." Relieved, he sat on the corner of the bed beside her, "It seems the antidote works fast, what a relief..." he said under his breath.

"Antidote…? That's why you're... like this?" she asked.

Ayaka tried to sit up once she asked him that, but that was prevented by her servant, "Don't get up yet, you're weak," he said quietly.

"But…"

"I know what you want to ask me," he said as he took her hand again, "but we'll talk when you're better, okay?" he asked before reaching the back of his hand with his lips, achieving that the weak but now more conscious Ayaka to blush slightly.

Not having more options, the mage finally nodded and layed back without moving her hand away from Saber.

Being finally attained by the dream, the Sajyou began to close little by little her eyelids, but not before asking a last thing to the man who had not only his hand, but her heart, "Would you stay... with me tonight...?"

And with a smile Arthur just tightened the light grip on her hand and answered softly, "Always..."

* * *

 **Suki** : Sorry if I have a lot of grammar mistakes, as I said, English is not my first language, and I'm not used to this way or writing. If there's someone who wants to help me by correcting me in my grammar mistakes it'll be awesome.

Anyways, hope you like it!


End file.
